vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bennie Bird
Benjamin 'Bennie' Bird is an underground supplier of contraband in San Francisco and sometime informant for the San Francisco Resistance movement Early History When it comes to my early years, there's really not much to say, me and my folks, we lived in a small flat in jolly old London Town. Mother was a carpenter, Father was a Psychiatrist, whose main patient was a lesser Duke, that would later become infamous in local circles, for running down most of the length of Lupus street in nothing but a diaper, screaming that the mole men had taken his brain and bottled it for rum, before the Bobbies managed to take him down. When I was around the age of Ten plus One, dear old Daddy disappeared, as did one of the more well known local floozies, didn't take the papers adding one plus one, for my Mother to figure out what had happened. Not sure what happened to her, after that, that is. I ran off. I know, I know, like father, like son. But, well, I guess it just seemed like the thing to do. I heard she died a little after that. Not sure of what, never really looked into it. A lawyer ran me down a few years later, with my 'inheritance'. My only living aunt had had my father declared dead, and had been primed to take the money when they found me. Used the money from that to skedaddle. Spent some time in France, got to know a guy in the French underground, taught me some 'trade secrets'. Which, I suppose, in retrospect, mighta been what set me down the road to where I am know. Bennie Bird steals for a living. And that's a matter of fact. Big or small, in groups or on his lonesome. Never really shown a preference. He also smuggles, occasionally dabbles in the black market, and really, just gets by staying one step ahead of the law, and three ahead of the sharks. Good thing I'd learned the skills I did too, because around that time was when things had REALLY gone south with the visitors, I'd heard bits and pieces about them. Seemed like good blokes at first. I mean, I'd even done an errand for someone who worked for 'em once. I'd even Seen one or two from afar . But, well, hell, it all just went too crazy. I suppose being around the crazy resistance malarkey about eating rodents, and visitor propaganda was what first gave me the itch to run. To get away. To keep moving. And move I did. In my younger days, I traveled all over Europe, from France, I wound up moving over to Russia. I know. Hell of a move. But, you go where the good work calls. And it called. From there, and with the law on my arse, I wound up in Cambodia for a year or two, before getting back to Europe, Italy, to be accurate. Spent some time there, learning the language, and dabbling in pizza business, also did some money laundering for the local mafia. As they say, when in Rome... Anyway, when I suppose some bloke in 'the family' decided he didn't much like me and turned the local constabulary onto me, I ran, and hard. Since, apparently, I had a bit of a record I didn't know about. I hopped the first plane I could all the way to the good old US of A, by this time the whole Visitor Debacle thing was well over, so I didn't have too much trouble setting up shop. New York was my first 'home away from home' in the states, but, well, let's just say I got caught up in a Really big job, with a number of others and, close to the home stretch it went south, and I went west. After a few stops, I wound up in San Fran, and for the past few years, it's where I've stayed. Missing the business part of the Pizza place, I set up something more along my skill sets, the Blue Jay Courier Company. I, of course being Chief Executive Officer and Chief Courier. Personality He's somewhat whimsical, prone to making impulsive decisions when not on the job. He likes to live by the motto 'If you're not going to Live then why live?'. While he seems talkative and friendly on the outside, he rarely lets down his defenses enough to truly care about the people around him, and is quick to amscray if a situation looks bad unless he feels a personal stake in it. Vital Statistics Aliases: Vinnie Bixton, Timothy Cobbler, Brian Bennet Age: 36 Height: 6’ 0” Hair: Brown, I prefer it about, oh, let's say just above my shoulder, though I'm up for whatever the barber is, love. Eyes: Brown Family: None, to speak of love. Distinguishing Marks? A few scars on me bum, a tattoo of a key on my ankle, and a little blue jay flying over my left pectoral. Place of Birth: Royal London Hospital, in London, England Professional Occupation: Well, Legally, I'm currently the CEO, and Chief Courier of the Blue Jay Courier Company, Illegally, well, let's just say there are a number of things I can do for you on a not so legal basis, if the urge to do so happens to be within me. Education Most of his education is from the 'school of hard knocks' Languages (Reads/Writes) *Russian *French *Italian *Spanish *English and a little teensy bit of Cambodian Training He's a well trained thief, con man, smuggler, and has pretty much spent his life honing and using these skills to his greedy little hearts content. Played by Shroud